


Through the Night

by mayusuki



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: After the end of the game, Akechi AND Ren deserve happiness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, Secret Santa, So much fluffy I hope it's alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: After so many struggles in their lifes, Ren and Akechi are married and happy. And now Ren just want to have a sweet and warm night with his loved one.





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A secret santa gift for rainbowplane, who I saw requested Akeshu sharing a big sweater. I found it a very cute idea! And hope you like, it's filled with fluffy, haha <3  
> Please forgive my english and mistakes, it's not reviewed and english is not my first language :(  
> The title is a song by IU, which I listened while writing it, please listen to as well, while reading <3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzYnNdJhZQw

After years of sharing happiness, sadness, a sofa, kisses, sweeties, a table, a bed, clothes and what is called love, Ren and Akechi find themselves sharing a house and their adulthood. 

And after many seasons, is winter again. With the inmensurable help of his (now) husband, Goro fought to be in the Police again and be a detective. He wanted to gain the respect the adults had with him many years before for being known to resolve hard mysteries, but more than that, respect for his true realizations. The respect before was at minimum because he was a kid and it went to a fall when they discovered his farse. He was accepted after doing communitary services, until he could work again as someone who can understand at least a little of the minds of criminals. Now, he is a detective again, but not the Detective Prince. He is proud of what had achieved but still had much to do, and so he worked very hard for it.

That’s why, in that winter night, Ren is found sighing with Morgana on his belly, just like in his high school days. He didn’t had any clients today since it was already late. Ren had study to become a psychologist specialized in kids and teenagers. Had experienced such injustice in his teenager days and seeing it in his friends, husband and the many people the Phantom Thieves helped, he decided to keep helping after disbanding. His services were free, having the idea inspired by Akechi, being in a foster house and having no ways of paying help.  
During his Phantom Thieves days, he could grow his ability of persuasion and speak, thus now having help of rich people, institutions and politicians like Yoshida (who loved his idea). 

 

Their house was simple, being enough for the couple and their cat. Not forgetting the dog Ren gave Akechi in one of his birthdays some years ago, having noticed how he liked them and needed a new friend. Akechi was the one who insisted in being who paid for everything involved in their living. Even more after knowing that Ren wanted to work for free because of his kid self. He loved his husband with no words to describe and couldn’t accept a ‘no’ as answer.

It wasn’t christmas yet, but Ren already had many ideas of what to give to Goro. Not that it was a good thing, he wanted something very special and couldn’t think of a gift like that.  
He sighed again.  
“...Mona, this is a cold night with snow, do you know what it mean?”  
The said cat was being squeezed in a hug by his owner (or best friend). “It mean to dispatch you in the snow to go freeze if you don’t let go of me?”  
“But that’s why I’m hugging you! I’m freezing already.” Mona gave a indignant meow.  
“So that’s why you are squeezing me! Let go!” He jumped, making Ren trying to reach him and get even colder, by moving out of his position.  
“Brrr, Mona!” He was whining. “I need Goro with me, snow nights are meant to hugs, movies and hot coffee.”  
“He said he needs to work more in christmas time.”  
“Yes, it’s unfair…” Ren now had a cushion in his lap, enjoying the fur on his chin. He smiled. “But I’m proud of him.”  
“I know you are, you lovesick fool.” Mona smiled too.  
After a moment, Ren ruined the quiet atmosphere and scared Mona, with a sudden jump. “I know what to do!”  
He changed his sweatpants to a jeans and grabbed the coat. Ren was about to open the door when he looked at the cat again: “Don’t wait for me, Monamona.” And locked the door after he got out.  
Morgana sighed.

Everyone in the police knew Akechi Goro was a hard worker. It helped to decrease the bullying he was suffering for the false cases. Although no one knew about what he did in the palaces, he knew. And it made the chaotic situation in his head worse. He was really glad to have Ren and his kindness in his life. So now, after midnight, only two persons were working at the academy, one of them being the former prince detective.  
He sighed, rubbed his eyes and took a sip of the coffee on his table. This report was taking hours, but he would complete it. He just wish the coffee was from Ren.  
Goro smiled while thinking of that; he doesn’t say Leblanc’s coffee anymore, but Ren’s coffee. He now had the barista all to himself. ‘Love is my secret ingredient.’ He blushed, remembering what his husband sometimes say. And while noticing his face must be red, he looked at the other man, who was also absorbed in his work, and was relieved to know that the other didn’t saw it.  
With the years, he learned how to let go of his plastic smile and pleasant mask. But he was still at the work of letting his feelings free for others to see. It was hard, getting so accustomed to it, and with having so many feelings. Ren say that to him, that he always hides his true feelings, but have so many of them, more than many people. He got sad to hear that but felt the touch of his lover’s hand on his cheek, and when he lifted his face, could see one of Ren’s most beautiful and soft smiles: “But I love that in you.” It made Goro have one of his truest smiles, too.  
Because of Ren (and his psychologist), he is progressing very much.  
“I should’ve be with him, at this hour…” He looked at the report being write in the computer. He indeed had to finish it.  
“Akechi-san! I will be going, you shouldn’t be here for so much time, ok?”  
Goro looked at his coworker: he was grabbing his coat and waving at him. “And this report is only to next week. Your husband must be waiting for you.”  
The boy smiled (it was true this time, especially because he remembered he had someone waiting for him). “Its ok, Sanada-san. I think I will finish this later, thank you for reminding me.”  
“Oh? It’s no problem. See you soon!” He laughed and closed the door. Sanada is a nice person. He is older than many people here and always help Akechi, saying he was only a “kid”, and everything he did was in the past. He makes Akechi laugh and almost treat him like a son. He was glad to have found people like that in his work. He also makes Akechi comfortable to talk nonstop about the love of his life.

The office was dark and he looked at the computer again. He closed his eyes and smiled: it’s time to go. The computer was turned off and he got up, already dressing in his suit. It’s one of the things that he didn’t changed, especially because Ren always say he is handsome with it.  
Suddenly, he listened a girlish voice in the small radio from the police, that he thought was off: “We ask everyone still at the police station to not leave. The authorities had warned the city of a strong snow storm and large traffic congestion. Repeating, please stay at the police station.”  
“What?” He furrowed his perfect trimmed brows. “I- I can’t stay… I… Ren…”  
The door opened when he was already with his hand on the door handle when it opened, revealing his husband and a female coworker of his.  
Ren was smiling.  
“Akechi-san, I saw your husband at the corridor and came too! I have to warm everyone to not leave the office, because of the snow storm…” She was sad.  
“Hello, Watanabe-san. Is it really that bad?”  
“Yes… Even I can’t go home, but I’m glad that you have company! You are always talking about him with Sanada-san.” Now she was giggling. And Ren had that stupid smirk on his pretty face.  
“I… Yes. Thank you. I will be at the waiting room, them. It’s a pity, I hope you can see your family soon.”  
“I will! Bye for you two!”  
…  
“You are blushing.”  
“W-What? I’m not!”  
He looked at Ren and he was still smirking.  
“Of course you are, I know that colour.” And before Goro could know, he received a kiss on the cheek.  
After making Akechi blush even more and with a surprised face, he got a very strong hug.  
“What is it, Goro?” He hugged back, talking soft.  
“There’s a snow storm out there and you are safe here with me! Wait.” He let go. “Ren, do you came at this storm?”  
“No, I arrived before the storm started. I planned to came to make you company.” He smiled a little shy. “And I was lonely.”  
This bring a relieved smile to Goro. “I’m so glad… If you were out there I wouldn’t know…”  
“But I’m not, we are safe and together. Must be destiny.”  
Ren got a light punch on his arm. “You will never stop saying that.”  
“Never.” The couple started laughing. While at it, Akechi noticed two shop bags with Ren. “And what is this, if I may ask?” He had a soft playful voice.  
“Oh, this? Nothing.”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I get a kiss first?” Ren inclined himself, with his eyes closed, ready to be kissed.  
How could the detective deny it? But just because his husband was a (lovely) brat, he held the other’s head and kissed his temple. “There, your kiss.”  
“What? Not fair!” He made Akechi laugh. “You forgot I’m a Phantom Thief.” With that, he could kiss the older one, a stolen kiss.  
Goro could only see this playful smirk of his lover, and wanted nothing more than to grab his waist and get back that kiss. And that was what he did, just because he could.  
“Hmpf!” Ren felt Goro smile, he could bet it was because of his surprised sound.  
After a sweet kiss that could have very well lasted a eternity, Ren let go.  
“C’mon, I need to show you what I bought.”  
“What you bought? Wait, you know where is the waiting room?”  
“Of course I know.” He winked.

In the end, Ren had grabbed Goro’s hand but didn’t know where it was, making Goro laugh so cutely that the other could only smile fondly.  
“Here. You can sit on the sofa.”  
Ren did what had told and patted the place next to him. Goro wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn’t hide his real feelings and just let himself smile with happiness.  
He got two bags on his lap and after looking at Ren and receiving a nod, he grabbed the first thing on the bags: a box he knew too well, it was from his favorite cake house near their home.  
Ren could see his eyes filling with stars and watched as Akechi took out the cake: it was simple, but with a bunny made of edible clay.  
“It’s strawberry with chocolate, was the last one.”  
“It even have a bunny…” Goro blushed after he listened what he just said. It made Ren laugh, he loved Akechi’s childish side.  
“Yes. I thought how tired you would be after working so much, and I know sweets always help to lift your humour.”  
“Oh… I’m sorry, you didn’t need to do it.”  
“I wanted to, I love you.”  
Akechi kissed his smiling lips.  
“I’m sorry for working so much.”  
“Stop saying you are sorry, Goro, I already said it.” He felt like a kid being scolded, but with love. “I admire how much you work hard, and I will say it until it gets inside your head. Now, open the other!” He was excited. It made Goro look suspiciously at him.  
He picked the other bag and there was a sweater. It was red with black details, and the fabric was soft against his fingers.  
“But… Why?” He looked surprised at Ren.  
“Just because. I couldn’t stop thinking about how I wanted to share a blanket and watch a movie with you, so I passed by that clothes store we like and thought this one is just your style.”  
It was, Ren knew him well.  
He hugged the sweater. “You are impossible. Come here.” The other laughed and went to Akechi’s embrace. He could feel his hands warm on his back.  
“Well, there’s a television here, and some dvd’s the guys always bring. Still up to that idea?” He looked down, smiling at his husband.  
“Of course!” He rose from the embrace. “You know, we both fit in this sweater.” Goro was still with his hands on his waist. He loved it.  
“What? I can’t believe you.” He didn’t, so while Goro laughed, he lifted the sweater and saw that, indeed, it was big enough for both of them. He couldn’t stop his laugh. “You are a Joker.” Ren could only smile.

After putting a romantic comedy movie to play, Akechi sat on the sofa again and could suddenly feel someone lifting the sweater he was wearing and entering inside. He was laughing but shivered at the sudden could. Ren hugged him with his naked arm and the other dressed with the sweater. It was a funny sight, but Akechi could only feel warm and loved, with the other’s head resting on his neck. He hugged him back and caressed his black curls. “Thank you, love.”

Watanabe walked there to see if they were ok and saw the window with the snow still falling down and covering everything in white. Both boys were wearing only one sweater and hugging each other. She quietly giggled, while seeing that they were sleeping, and closed the door.


End file.
